1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dashboard assembly for use in motor vehicles, and particularly but not exclusively for use in motor cars.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce the cost of manufacturing dashboard assemblies, it is desirable that the assembly be able to fit different car platforms and be adaptable to different styling themes and to accommodate both left and right hand drive models. The dashboard assembly must also be able to accommodate services such as heating, ventilation and air conditioning, and in particular air ducts as well as electrical and electronic components. A two part dashboard assembly is known from EP-A-0713798 comprising an upper portion and a lower portion in which the lower portion provides a lower part of air ducts within the assembly and the upper portion provides an upper part of the air ducts. Such a configuration however has a number of disadvantages, in that the ducts introduce structural weakness into the lower housing portion, make the assembly unfit to receiving electrical wiring due to condensation within the assembly, and does not permit the installation air bags or variation of styling or trim for inclusion in different car models.